Don't Let Me Go Tonight
by everybreatheverymove
Summary: We're only going to watch a movie, Finny." she elaborated, smirking at the thought of what he was thinking. "Not like that would stop me anyway," she reasoned, before spinning around and resting a hand on his chest, "Or you, for that matter." - ON HIATUS.
1. show me how you do that trick

**Don't Let Me Go Tonight**

If he was being completely honest, he didn't much attention to anyone else when he walked through the door. As soon as he'd stepped foot inside, he'd set his sights on the unoccupied stool at the bar.

He walked over to the wooden counter, slapping his hands down roughly as he shifted himself onto the stool. "Can I get a beer?" he asked out, eyeing the back of the barman's head.

The other man turned, a bottle of vodka in his hand. He observed the guy's face and raised an eyebrow out of curiosity, "You sure you don't want anything stronger?"

"What you got?"

The bartender smirked, holding up a finger as is to tell him to be patient for a moment. He swiftly moved his way around the bar and started pouring various drinks into a glass, with red food colouring, and salt. He pushed it across the bar with the smirk still plastered on his lips.

He turned his nose, "What is this?" he asked him, smelling the substance.

The barman shook his head, his ratty mohawk moving, "Don't ask," and he rubbed his hands together before serving the next person.

Finn pulled a face before taking a huge sip of the drink, _what the heck. _He swallowed with a sour face, his eyes squinting at the bitter taste.

After a few seconds, the flavour passed, "Dude, that's amazing!" he called, and the other guy turned back around with a smile.

"I know, man."

He heard a small giggle from beside him and turned his head to see a girl twirling the straw in her drink with one finger. She flicked her brown hair behind her shoulder while casting a glance at him with a small smile.

She then turned her attention back to the man next to her, whose hand was creeping dangerously up her thigh.

She fake laughed at something he said, clearly bored of the conversation, and cast her gaze down at the bar. The black paint of her nails wearing off as she scratched the surface.

"So, bad day?"

He turned his attention to back behind the bar, "That's an understatement."

The man nodded, leaning forward on his elbows and folding his arms together against the counter, "Girlfriend in bed with best friend? Saw your granny naked in the shower?" he asked, the smirk reappearring on his face.

"Eh, no."

"You're lucky, I got to see my Grandma Ethel taking a bath. What a treat." he shared.

Finn chuckled, "Oh, nice." he joked, "But, no. I, um- my fiancée's just been driving me crazy lately. I just can't do it anymore." he explained, resting his head down in the palms of his hands.

"What? You ditched her?"

He shook his head, "I'm close, thank God she'd back home in Ohio. I'd probably strangle her."

"You live in Ohio?"

"Yeah, but we're moving here in the fall. I just came earlier to get everything sorted out and for my work."

He nodded, "Right."

A comfortable silence passed between the two.

"I'm Puck, by the way."

"Finn."

The silence broke when they heard the wood of a stool squeak on the floor.

"I'll be back in a minute." the guy spoke, patting a hand against her shoulder.

The girl nodded, not even looking at him. She groaned when he was out of sight, slamming her head down repeatedly on the bar.

"Bad day?"

She looked up, realizing she'd been spoken to.

"Bad _date._" she corrected, sending him a smile. "I'm never going on a blind date, again. I swear." She watched the man beside her, and tapped him on the arm, "Hi. Listen, do you think you could, like, pretend to know me to get me away from that guy, please. I know it sounds weird, but he's such a bore and I'm this close to stabbing his eye with my heel." she showed, raising her hand at eye level.

Finn sent her a confused look. She was gorgeous, beautiful. Her brown hair was half straight and half wavvy, and stopped mid-length. Her chocolate brown eyes dug into his own as he contemplated his decision. Why not?

"What's your name?"

She smiled, holding up her hand for him to shake, "Rachel. Rachel Berry."

"I'm Finn," he started, shaking her hand.

"I know, I heard you tell my guy Puck over here." she told him, tilting her head over towards her cousin. "Ok, here he comes." She spun back around in her seat as the man sat back down in his own.

"So, where were we?" he asked, trying to grab her hand that rested on the bar.

She pulled her face, faking a smile. "Uhuh."

"Rachel? Rach?" Finn called her out, resting a hand on her back. She didn't know why but she felt shivers.

She turned back around, faking a gasp and smiling at him, "Oh my God, Finn!" she shrieked, jumping from her seat and wrapping her arms around him. "It's been so long!"

"I know, how've you been?" he asked her, holding onto her shoulder.

"I've been good, really good. What about you, how's your mom? I know how much she loved me."

He grinned; they were playing fake exes.

"She's been OK, you know, since her... bird died." he tried, unsure of his answer.

She held back a laugh, "Oh, that was such a blast to everyone."

Within a few moments, her date all forgotten, he'd up and left.

"Thank you, thank you so, so much." she thanked, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Finn smiled, sitting back down, "You're welcome. It was pretty fun, actually." he admitted.

Rachel bit her bottom lip, and crossed her arms. She nodded with agreement, "Well, I better go get ready." she told him, downing the last sip of her drink.

Spinning around on her heel, she made her way behind the bar and into the back.

"Where's she going?"

Puck smirked again, "Oh, you'll see."

**xx**

The next noise he heard was the sound of Sia's _Breathe Me_.

Rachel.

"She's the singer, here?" Finn asked, surprised.

Puck nodded, "Every thursday and friday." He wiped the dishcloth across the dirty bar.

She was amazing, and Finn had never actually heard anyone sing like her.

He watched her, the way she stood on the stage with her eyes closed lightly. They flickered open and he caught her attention. She didn't leave his eyes for the rest of the song.

Puck chuckled when he noticed the connection, shaking his head.

After a few songs, she'd ended her performance, "Thank you!"

The small group of men cheered and whistled.

Making her way off the stage, she walked over to where Puck and Finn were still talking.

"You still here?"

Finn grinned, "Couldn't keep away."

She smiled, licking her bottom lip. "Good, then you can buy me dinner." she told him. Puck passed over her purse from behind the counter and she grabbed it before tugging on Finn's hand.

"What-?" He was confused to say the least. He looked over at Puck as he left, who only shook his head with a small laugh.

They made their way outside, and she pulled her red coat on, zipping it up to her cleavage. "So, McDonald's?" she asked, looking up at his face.

The tall guy raised an eyebrow and pulled the hood of his sweater over his head as he felt a speck of rain land on his cheek. "Sure."

He'd only known this girl for about, an hour and a half, and she was already inviting herself out to dinner.

**xx**

"For a girl, you've got quite an appetite." he remarked, observing the amounts of food on the table.

She stuffed a few fries into her mouth, "My family's Italian." As though that would settle for an argument.

He nodded, taking a bite of his burger.

She giggled when she looked over at him. Leaning over the messy table, she ran her finger along his bottom lip to wipe off some ketchup that had dripped. They seemed to stare into each other's eyes for forever as she licked the sauce off of her finger.

"You ready to go?"

They both stood, "Where?"

"My place." she told him as though it was obvious.

He gulped. At any other time, he would throw her over his shoulder and have his way with her, but he couldn't. Because he was engaged. Fuck.

"You do know I have a fiancée, right?" He was making sure that she didn't get the wrong idea. Because he didn't know if he'd be able to stop himself if she did.

"Yeah, and? We're only going to watch a movie, Finny." she elaborated, smirking at the thought of what he was thinking. "Not like that would stop me anyway," she reasoned, before spinning around and resting a hand on his chest, "Or you, for that matter."

**xx**

He didn't know how it happened, but they'd somehow managed to curl up on her couch while watching some stupid romantic comedy.

Of course, he'd let her choose.

Mistake #1.

He didn't know how it happened, but he'd somehow managed to smell the coconut shampoo in her hair.

Of course, she'd leaned her head on his shoulder, so it was her fault. Of course.

Mistake #2.

He didn't know how it happened, but he'd somehow managed to kiss her before he left the following morning. On the lips.

Of course, she'd been the one to initiate the kiss, so it was her fault. Of course.

Mistake #3.

He knew that at Mistake #6, he'd cheat on his fiancée.


	2. take a walk on the wild side

**Don't Let Me Go Tonight**

**(TWO WEEKS LATER)**

"Is Kurt here? I need his help." Rachel asked, slamming her purse down on the bar.

Puck looked up from wiping the rim of a glass, raising an eyebrow as he rested it down underneath the counter. "No, why?"

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "My date invited me to this dance-ball-thing, I don't know, whatever. He's like this prestigious business guy, kind of boring if you ask me, but he's nice so I'm seeing where it goes." She took a large gulp of the drink he pushed across the counter, "And I need Kurt's help to dance."

"Because he knows all that ballroom crap?" he asked back with a grin.

"Yes, he practiced for his wedding."

Kurt Hummel had been Rachel's best friend since they'd met in high school. It was during the rehearsals for West Side Story, and while Rachel had landed the part of Maria, Kurt hadn't been so successful in the role of Tony. So, she'd comforted him with encouraging words (something any wannabe-Broadway-star would need). Thankfully, him losing the part meant that it had gone to Blaine Anderson, Kurt's new husband.

You win some, you lose some.

Or in his case; you lose some, you win some.

Puck grinned, "You? Not knowing how to do something? I am shocked." he exclaimed, his voice never really raising with surprise.

The brunette sent him a teasing grin, and spun around, her eyes scanning the bar. "Where's Finn? He's learning this stuff for his wedding, right?" she asked back.

"How the hell do I know? Do I look like the kind of guy interested in all that crap, really?"

She shook her head, mouthing a yawn. Throwing her face down in her hands, she groaned. "I'm screwed, I'm really fucking screwed." she started, lifting her head, "This guy could have been it, he could have been the one. You know? And now I've gone and fucked it all up, just because I can't put one god-damn foot in front of the other properly!"

"Hey, what's up?" she heard a voice pitch in from behind her. Spinning around fast in her bar stool, she grabbed the collar of Finn's shirt as soon as she spotted him.

"There you are! I need your help! Can you dance?"

He raised his eyebrows and bit his lower lip, "Whoa, hold on there, Rach. What do you mean?"

She frowned, what she asked wasn't that complicated to understand, was it? "As in, can you move? Can you shimmy?" she giggled at the use of the word. "Can you go all ballroom dancer and lead your twinkle toes around the dance floor?"

"Kind of... Quinn made me take lessons back home for the wedding. Luckily, now I'm here, I don't have to keep up on them." he told and Puck nodded, "Fucking good job I don't have to do that crap again, right?"

Puck chuckled, throwing the beer-soaked cloth over his shoulder.

Rachel looked over at Finn, unimpressed. "You ready to go?"

"What?" he didn't know what was happening until she was pulling him out to the back of the bar and he heard the wooden door slam behind them.

She really needed to stop doing that.

**xx**

A room in the back of the bar was empty, after Rachel begged Puck to clear it out for her to use whenever she needed to practise. It wasn't huge, but it was big enough to learn ballroom dancing in.

"What do you even need to learn this for anyway, some guy?" Finn asked her, pulling off his black jacket and throwing it on the floor carelessly.

Rachel pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and stretched her arms. "Yeah, I met him awhile ago. It's our second date."

"Bit much for a second date, don't you think?"

"Oh, yeah? How was yours and Quinn's second date?" she asked him back, curiosity getting the best of her and she used the opportunity to learn about his relationship. She couldn't help but be the slightest bit envious of Quinn. Of course, she'd never met the blond but that didn't change the fact that she was slightly jealous of the girl's life.

She'd heard that she was blonde, and pretty, and smart. Apparently, she was a real-estate agent.

She didn't have any idea as to why she would envy this girl's life. They had all the same things. The job, the support, the guys. Rachel thought she wasn't almost as pretty as the girl in the picture she'd seen in Finn's wallet, but that wasn't the problem.

Maybe she just envious of the guys. Particularly, one.

But that couldn't be it, right? Finn was her friend, and nothing more.

Right?

She couldn't help but think that kiss they'd had when he'd first moved to New York had meant something more, but she pushed the thought to the back of her mind.

She had to. He was engaged. More importantly, he was her friend. And she couldn't mess that up by admitting her possible feelings for him.

"I took her to the ice cream parlour, it was OK."

She gasped, "Seriously, that's it?"

He cast his gaze down to the ground, "Fine, make fun of me all you want, but we were fifteen. I wasn't exactly going to take her to a fancy restaurant. Or a ballroom." he teased in return.

Rachel bit her bottom lip and walked over to him, "I'm just saying, that's pretty lame."

"Can we just do this thing, please?"

She couldn't help but think she's somehow hurt his feelings.

"So, the Waltz?" she turned the stereo on, the music to Lana Del Rey's _Born To Die_ starting to play in the background.

"Are you sure that's the right song?" he asked her, " I mean I love it, but it's not really slow."

_Don't make me sad, don't make me cry_  
><em>Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough<em>

She shrugged, and placed a hand on his shoulder. He clasped her other hand in his own and intertwined their fingers, taking a breath at the contact. He was nervous. What did he have to be nervous about?

They moved across the floor, her feet stepping on his own a few times as she tried to get her rhythm.

_Come and take a walk on the wild side_  
><em>Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain<em>

With a gasp, she felt herself lean back as he dipped her. Slowly as he was pulling her body back up, she shivered as she felt his hand rest against the low of her back. It rested there as they continued to move across the room. His right hand grasped her own and she twirled around under his arm with a smile. The smile turned to a blank face with a small blush as she looked back up at him.

She couldn't do it, could she?

_Choose your last words_  
><em>This is the last time<em>_  
><em>

His face slowly moved towards her own, as though he was leaning in to kiss her. Her mind told her to let go of him and turn the music off, but her body rejected the idea and she felt herself lean up to him, her lips colliding with his own.

_Come and take a walk on the wild side_  
><em>Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain<em>

She felt the curve of his tongue play against her own, and moaned into him.

This was wrong. But it felt right.

Rachel pulled her mouth away from his, stopping herself before she did something she'd deeply regret. "I'm sorry."

He hand moved down lower on her body and she took a deep breath when he ran his other thumb across her bottom lip as he watched her lips.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Mistake #6 was waiting. And he felt himself want it, almost as much as he wanted her.

It was already Mistake #3.

The girl closed her eyes, rested her forehead against his.

He was going to regret his next move.

"I'm not." he told her, tilting her face up to his again and pulling her body against him as he kissed her passionately, his body aching for her touch.

Mistake #4.


End file.
